Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LED) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert current into light. As brightness of LEDs is gradually increased in recent years, the LEDs are being used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and illuminations. Also, LEDs emitting white light having superior efficiency may be realized by using a fluorescent substance or combining LEDs having various colors.
Brightness of such an LED depends on various conditions such as a light extraction structure, which can effectively extract light to the outside, a semiconductor material used in the LED, a chip size, and a kind of a molding member surrounding the LED.